I'm im crazy,stupid,love'Freddie&Lindsey
by jade.lippettx
Summary: what if Freddie and Lindsey had an affair?
1. Chapter 1

This frindsey story is based on when freddie found out bout joe and nancy sleeping together but before everything after that...

It was the morning after Freddie found out about Joe and nancy and Freddie's threat about telling lindsey was hanging over Joe,Joe was lied awake in bed looking up at the celling last nights convsation with freddie going round and round in his head he looked right to see Lidnsey asleep next to him he got up and went downstairs to the kitchen..

''Guilty Conscious?''Freddie said as Joe flicked the kettle on startlingly Joe ''look freddie..'' Joe replied as he turned to face freddie, Freddie got up from the table ''I meant what i said last night.. if you don't tell lindsey i will'' Joe went to reply until they both heard footsteps on the stairs Joe saw lindsey coming and qucikly turned back round to the kettle ''Hey what you guys doing up at this time?'' Lindsey said as she came in the kitchen wrapping the dressing gown round her ''hey babe, yeah sorry couldnt sleep..'' Joe kissed her cheek while a disgusted freddie rolled his eyes ''im gonna go up for a shower before i head to work'' Freddie quickly made his way out the kitchen and up the stairs ''what was that?'' an confused Lindsey asked Joe ''Him?..Who knows?... you know him he's in a world of his own..( Joe slightly laughed)..Anyway cup of tea?'' Joe turned back round to the kettle ''umm yeah thanks babe..'' Lindsey raised her eyebrow while looking at the stairs.

Joe and Freddie were working in the garage and it wasnt long before the tension between the brother's reached boling point ''Look Freddie, you Can't be serious about telling Lindsey..''Joe said slightly worried while working on a car, ''she lost her baby and then within weeks you are bedding another women?!'' Freddie raised his voice ''it was'nt like that and you know it!..'' Joe replied while chucking the spanner down ''you have never devserved her! and now she might finally realise it!'' Freddie and Joe got closer to each other with both temper's rising until ziggy walked in the garage ''everything okay in here?'' Freddie and Joe stepped away from eachother ''yeah yeah fine, im gonna get going actually..'' Freddie walked out of the garage while a concerened Joe watched.

Freddie arrived home to find Lindsey trying on her wedding dress in the living room, Lindsey was looking infront of the mirror wearing her wedding dress ''oh heyy... so what do you think ?'' Freddie was stunned at how beautiful lindsey looked ''Yeah you look amazing..'' Lindsey smiled at him while turning back to the mirror ''linds?...'' Freddie quitely said while daydreaming at her ''yeah?'' Freddie just started at Lindsey ''you know after everything i never thought me and Joe would ever get this far.'' Freddie started at Lindsey while she talked until he couldnt take it anymore ''You can't marry joe! '' Freddie suddenly said, ''what do you mean?'' a confused Lindsey said ''okay i really hate to tell you this lindsey but i think its best if you know ..'' it was clear it was breaking his heart telling her this but he knew she deserved to kow ''Joe he..he(Lindsey just looked confusing at him) he slept with nancy..'' Freddie stuggled to read the expression on Lindsey face but just wanted to put his arms around her... TO BE CARRIED ON...


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks for the reviews so far here is my next chapter ...

"Oh so you don't believe me?" Freddie said in disbelief while Lindsey walked into the kitchen after taking off her wedding dress and putting it back in the bag "I didn't say I didn't believe you I just said I think you might have got the wrong end of the stick." Lindsey turned back round and out the kettle. "What wrong end of the stick?! He slept with Nancy and you don't believe me!" Lindsey brought down toe mugs from the cupboard and put them down before turning back round to face Freddie again "Freddie,Joe wouldn't cheat on me okaii?(giving him a faint smile) I known him and I know he loves me" she turned back To the kettle and poured the water into two mugs, Freddie sighed "Linds,when have I ever lied to you?'do you really think I would'nt tell you if I wasn't sure?" The soft gentle tone Freddie used made Lindsey shred a tear,Freddie went to say something until Joe came thought the door.

"Hey babe..." Joe quickly picked up on the tension in the room "what's going on?" Joe quickly added on Lindsey quickly wiped away the tear and turned round to face Joe "is it true ?" Lindsey asked Joe while Freddie looked on Joe looked fumingly at Freddie before turning back to face Lindsey "is what true ?" Of course Joe knew what Lindsey was on about, but if he had any chance of saving his relationship he knew he couldn't risk telling her the truth Freddie rolled his eyes as soon as Joe had Said that Lindsey took a deep breath before saying "did you sleep with Nancy ?" Joe looked at Freddie once again wanting to kill him for telling her while Freddie looked down to the floor knowing Joe was about to lie his way out of it Joe forced a slight laugh "what? Of course I never..who the hell said I did ?"Freddie looked back up and knew it was best to own up after all he knew honestly wasn't joes strong point " I did.." Joe's anger built up but before he could do anything Lindsey walked out the kitchen and upstairs "do you enjoy trying to ruining my life ?" Joe questioned Freddie, Freddie slightly laughed " you ruined your own life when you decide to sleep with Nancy." Freddie shot back " I thought I told you it meant nothing and now look what you have done" Joe got closer to Freddie which his temper still high " what and that make's it okaii ?" Freddie replied in quite a casual manner which confused Joe " you are gonna upstairs and tell Lindsey you lied about me sleeping with Nancy" Joe ordered, " and why would I do that? It's about time Lindsey realised you don't deserve her." Joe took a deep breath "fine.." Joe sudden casual manner confused Freddie,Joe then followed Lindsey up stairs ...:

Joe opened the bedroom door to find Lindsey on the bed looking at an old photo of the "hey.." Joe said in a soft yet casual manner like nothing had happened "don't act like nothing's happened..." Lindsey turned facing him while putting the photo on the bed "Linds do you really think I would cheat? On you of all people?" Joe moved closer to Lindsey " then why would Freddie say it?" Lindsey questioned clearly confused Joe said down to the by her " because he is Jealous.." Joe replied while putting Lindsey hair behind her ear " Lindsey wiped a tear away " jealous ?" She questioned " well yeah, I mean looked what we have and look what he has, he is stuck with a teenage mother exhooker" Joe said in a soft tone " I umm never really thought about it like that before" Lindsey wiped both eyes and got closer to Joe, Joe put his hand on Lindsey's " well it makes sense don't it?" Joe questioned Lindsey rubbed both hands over her face " i never thought Freddie would try and hurt me like that ?" Joe gave her a smile and fixed her hair "me neither...he has he lied to you about me sleeping with Nancy" Lindsey looked at him and hugged him " I'm sorry I thought it was true.." Joe have a sly smile " hey it's okay... I understand why you believed him I mean you thought u could trust him" Joe pulled her away from him "yeah I am sorry , it's you I should trust " Joe cuddled Lindsey while smiling at the photo of them On the bed...

It was later that night and Joe was asleep on bed well at least Lindsey thought he was, Lindsey went down stairs for a glass of water " so you believed him then ? Freddie asked while sat on he coach, Lindsey sighed " not sighed not now Freddie" Lindsey walked into the kitchen while Freddie got up off the sofa "Lindsey he is lying thought his Teeth! " Lindsey poured her glass of water the turned back round " the only person lying is you !" Lindsey shot at him " me?" Freddie asked clearly confused " look whatever problems you and Sinead are going through , don't try and ruin me and Joe okaii ? Oh and from now on you can stay away from me .." Lindsey added on while Freddie was devesated Lindsey went to go upstairs while a smiling Joe listens from the lading... To be carried on...


	3. Chapter 3

A week had passed and Freddie couldn't believe that Joe had turned to situation around to make him look like a liar and worst of all Lindsey wasn't talking to him,which is the last thing he wanted is was about 3 days till the wedding and the family were all busy getting ready, Jason and Robbie had picked their dates,Ziggy was trying to make it up to ruby for what ever stupid thing he did this time and sandy was trying to make sure the wedding dress fitted perfectly and Joe and Lindsey were in that pre wedding loved up stage which made Freddie sick.

It was the hen and stag night tonight,Lindsey was having her hen party at the pub and Joe was having his stag at the loft...

"Hey pebble's" Joe greeted Lindsey while waking into their bedroom,Lindsey was sat on the bed doing her toenails "(slightly laughs) you haven't called me that since we first started going out.." Joe smiled at her and sat down on the bed "blow..." Lindsey added on while holding her foot up to him,Joe smiled and held her foot while drying her toenails "so you excited for tonight?" Joe questioned while continuing to blow on her toe nails "you kidding I can't wait...here" Lindsey switched foot and Joe started to blow on her other one "well you deserve it.." Joe said to her "hey (gently hitting his arm) so do you after what Freddie tried to do.." Lindsey replied still completely oblivious to the truth Joe just smiled at her

It was later that night and the stag and hen nights were underway despite as to what Happen between then Freddie still went to the stag as none of the other family members knew what happen and Joe wanted to make sure it stayed that way "you came the ?" Joe questioned Freddie while ordering another drink "didn't have a choice, but thanks to you Lindsey thinks I'm a liar,when we both know which one the liar is" Freddie shot right back at him clearly disgusted with him Joe looked around to make sure no one is listening " I thought I told you.."" Oh yeah you told me alright..." Freddie interrupted Joe " doesn't make it right thou.. Is they really how you wanna start your marriage by Lindsey to her?" Freddie added on before Joe had a chance to reply ziggy interrupted them "alright then who's buying this round?" Joe and Freddie turned back round to the bar while Ziggy ordered the drinks.

Over at Lindsey's hen night the drinks were flowing and the music was playing Lindsey went over to the bar where Nancy was serving" hey can I get a glass of white wine please?" Lindsey asked clearly she already had a bit to drink Nancy awkwardly smiled at her "sure...coming up...so you excited for Thursday ?" Nancy asked her while pouring the drink Lindsey smiled at her "I can't wait.." "Here you go...(handing Lindsey her drink) so Freddie still giving you away" Nancy asked her clearly oblivious to what happen "thanks..nope (taking a sip of her drink) I've asked Ziggy instead" Lindsey put down her drink after all most spilling it "oh right.. How come ?" A confused Nancy asked "oh well Freddie told me that you and Joe slept together..." Before Lindsey fished Nancy interrupted her" look Lindsey it was one time and Joe regrets it...well I mean you must know that seeing as your still going ahead with the wedding.." Nancy just looked at Lindsey "Lindsey?" Nancy questioned Lindsey took a massive swig of her drink before adding " you and Joe did sleep together ?" Nancy quickly realised she had put her foot in it " I have to go and find Joe.." Lindsey quickly rushed out the door while a stunned and guilt Nancy looked on..

Joe and Freddie were both outside the loft getting some air " do you really think you can carry on lying to her?!" Freddie questioned him Joe took a deep sigh "OH my god Freddie lets this go!... I am marrying Lindsey on Thursday okaii ? And nothing you say it gonna ruin that" Freddie rolled his eyes " what about Nancy?" Freddie questioned while a confused Joe got closer to Freddie " what about Nancy?" Joe mirrored " she could tell Lindsey the truth and then she would see that your the liar not me" Freddie shot at him " you really think that gonna work ?..even if she did tell Lindsey all I gotta go it click my fingers and Lindsey will come running back to me and she will ebieve anything I say, just like she always does.." Joe turned round to see a heartbroken Lindsey behind him "Linds.." Joes eyes widen when he saw her " just save it I heard everything .." Lindsey replied before rushing off with tears in her eyes "what the hell is wrong with you?.. Don't u know what you've got?.." Freddie questioned him before rushing of to find Lindsey...to be carried on


	4. Chapter 4

Freddie arrived back at the house in a state hoping to find lindsey there ''Linds?'' freddie shouted out as soon as came thought to door, he checked the living room and kitchen but no sign ''Linds?'' he shouted out again before pulling out his phone and clicked on lindsey's name ''come on answer..'' he quitely said to himself before hearing her phone ringing from upstairs, he quickly rushed upstairs and found Lindsey in her and Joe bedroom shoving stuff into bags...

''linds?'' Freddie question her desperate to make sure she was okaii,Lindsey contined to shove her things into bags, Freddie moved closer to her ''linds?'' freddie put his hands on her wrist Lindsey sighed and dropped the bags on the bed ''How could i be so stupid?'' she wiped the tears from her eyes ''this anit your fault '' Freddie replied still desperate to comfort the women he loves Lindsey said down on the bed ''no?...you tried to tell me and i didnt beileve you..'' Freddie sighed and sat down beside her ''i dont blame you.. ya know joe does regret it..he regretted it as soon as it happened..'' Lindsey slightly laughed 'then why didnt he tell me? instead the lied to me and let me turn against one of my best friends..'' Lindsey turned to face him and put her hand on his '' i am so sorry it didnt beileve you..'' Freddie looked down to see her hands on his then looked up and smiled ''it's okaii..i dont blame you.'' he put his other hand on hers Freddie and Lindsey smiled at each other but there moment was cut short when joe burst through the front door ''Lindsey?!'' he shouted Freddue quickly got off the bed and lindsey dried her eyes and contined to pack her bags ''ill go down.'' Freddie said Lindsey smiled at him before he left the bedroom.

Freddie came downstairs and saw Joe ''she upstairs?'' Joe asked before going to make his way upstairs ''iill leave her for a bit if i were you.'' Freddie replied before getting in his way ''yeah we'll your not me and i need to speak to her..'' joe shot back at him before pushing freddie out the way..

Freddie paced the kitchen and living desprate to know what was going on upstairs i while had passed since joe went upstairs to speak to lindsey and he had heard nothing since he went to the kitchen to get a beer when suddenly he heard shouting coming from upstairs he went he came out the living room and heard someone coming down the stairs ''Look lindsey i am sorry about what i said okaii? how many more times do i have to say sorry?!' joe shouted while ollowing lindsey to the stairs ''its not about how many times you say sorry its about what you said and the fact you lied to me?! '' Lindsey shot back at him and went to go downstairs When joe grabbed of her arm ''You can leave me!'' Lindsey slightly laughed ''watch me..would you let go off my arm?!'' she tried to wrestle joe ''no!..im not letting you go?!.'' Lindsey lost her gripped on the stairs and it wasnt long before she plummted it down the stairs ''Lindsey?!'' Freddie quickly called out ''what the hell have you done ?'' Freddie questioned joe while he stay at the stop of the stairs in shocked freddie rang over to lindsey who was curretnly unconscious laid at the bottom of the stairs with a pool of blood by he head...TO BE CARRIED ON (due to not uploading yesterday i will upload another chapter later to make up for it ) x


	5. Chapter 5

Previously- Lindsey lost her gripped on the stairs and it wasnt long before she plummted it down the stairs ''Lindsey?!'' Freddie quickly called out ''what the hell have you done ?'' Freddie questioned joe while he stay at the stop of the stairs in shocked freddie rang over to lindsey who was currently unconscious laid at the bottom of the stairs with a pool of blood by he head...

It was the morning after everything that had happend and Lindsey was in hospital and Freddie had not left her side all night meanwhile a guilty Joe waited outside the room unable to go in he kept paceing the floor ''joe!'' Sandy shouted out while rushing to the room Joe quickly came out of his trance ''mum?'','' what the hell happpened?'' Sandy questioned while looking into the room ''umm, she fell down the stairs last night..'' Joe stuggled to string the sentence together ''last night?...why am i just hearding about this now? (sandy sighs) aww son..'' Sandy pulled Joe in for a hug.

meanwhile back in the hospital room Freddie was willling Lindsey to come round he held on to her hand like it was the only thing keeping her alive ''hey come on linds..'' Freddie quickly wiped a tear away from his eye '' we all need you to wake up...I need you to wake up, ya know when i was kidnapped by trevor all i could think about was you, you know all the things i havent done or even said to you and i made a promise that if i got out alive i would you everything ive always wanted to tell you, but i never i chicken out once again'' Freddie soon had more tears coming from tears flowing ''and i dont know if you can hear me or not but i suppose there's no better time to tell you...so here i go...I love you.. and i dont mean as a friend or as a sister even.. im IN love with you i always have been and i always will be and every single time i wanted to tell you something or someone got in the way.'' Freddie went to carry on until he suddenly heard the doors go to open and he quickly shut up ''Get out..'' Freddie said as he stood up ''Freddie come on ..''Joe said ''Look..''Freddie replied while pointing to lindsey in the bed ''you did this, once again you let your temper get the better off you..'' freddie carried on ''what you think i wanted this?!.. you know i would rather die than hurt lindsey..'' Joe shot at him clearly in a state ''Oh yeah great job you did not hurting her, first you cheat on her.. then you shove her down a load of stairs..'' Freddie replied his temper riseing ''i never pushed lindsey, she slipped..'' Joe replied in a beat down mood ''yeah..because you wouln't let go of her.'' Joe went to reply until he saw Lindsey's fingers move, ''Look..'' Joe pointed before moving closer to lindsey ''linds?...babe?'' Freddie rolled his eyes when lindsey called her babe ''ill go and get a doctor..'' Freddie said as he exited the room.

a while later the doctor finally arrived ''oh finally what kept you?'' Freddie questioned ''Come on lets just make sure she is okaii..''Joe said while going to make his way into the room ''not you.'' freddie said while stopping him going into the room Joe slightly laugh ''You can't be serious..she's my fiancee..'',''no she was your fiancee..before you cheated on her.'' freddie followed the doctor into the room ''Freddie?!'' Joe went to follow him in until sandy stopped him ''just leave it son..'' Joe sighed and sat down.

''is she gonna be okaii?'' Freddie questioned, while the doctor checked lindsey over ''lindsey love can you hear me?'' Lindsey's eye flickered ''she's awake!'' Freddie eyes light up and he quickly made his way over to her'' linds?'' freddie put his hand on hers ''mmmm'' Lindsey slowly came around'' freddie couldnt get the smile of his face when he saw lindsey awake again ''lindsey im just going to keep your blood pressure okay?'' the doctor questioned to make sure lindsey understood,Lidnsey nooded her head she looked at freddie ''can i get a drink please..'' Freddie smiled at her ''yeah yeah course'' Freddie went pour her glass of water ''oh and can you pass me my phone please i should proplely call someone i know''' Freddie's quickly got confused while the doctor look concerened at her ''Lindsey?... you do know who i am don't you ?...'' Freddie questioned her ...TO BE CARRIED ON...


	6. Chapter 6

Previously-Freddie smiled at her ''yeah yeah course'' Freddie went pour her glass of water ''oh and can you pass me my phone please i should proplely call someone i know''' Freddie's quickly got confused while the doctor look concerened at her ''Lindsey?... you do know who i am don't you ?...'' Freddie questioned her ...

A confused Lindsey looked at him ''ummm..i ..(Lindsey rubbed her head)my head hurts..'',The doctor looked and Freddie ''Why dont we give Lindsey some time to rest...'' Freddie and the doctor went to walk out the room''No it's fine..'' Lindsey said as she tried to get up a little more ''i want him to stay..'' she added, Freddie smiled at her ''fine i'll come back later to see how your feeling meanwhile try to rest i'll be back with your test results later'' after the doctor left it was just freddie and lindsey despite the fact they knew each other for years there was a awkard atmosphere between them freddie got closer to lindey ''Lindsey? do you remember me dont you? '' freddie gently questioned Lindsey sighed ''i umm.. im sorry my mind is completly blank.'' Freddie put his hand on hers ''hey it's okaii..you have had a injury to the head..its bond to take awhile.'' Lindsey smiled at him ''maybe you can help me out?'' a tired lindsey asked ''how?'' Fredie questioned her ''well i dont remember i single thing... but maybe with your help it will come back to me..'' ''Ill so whatever it takes to help you remember..'' Lindsey got up a little more took a swig of her water ''okaii well why dont you tell me how we know eachother..'' Freddie smiled at her '' well you were engaged to my brother.'', ''Engaged?'' Lindsey titled her head a little Freddie sighed ''yeah.'' before freddie had a chance to talk again Joe came through the doors ''oh come on im climbing the walls out there.'' Lindsey looked at him and quickly had a flashback of the night of the accident ...

_Joe and Lindsey were in the bedroom talking/arugeing ''look im am sorry about what i said okaii..'' Lindsey got up off the bed ''It's not about what you said it's the fact you lied and you made freddie out to be the liar..''_

''Linds?'' a conscerned Freddie asked ''Lindsey?'' Lindsey quickly came back to the present ''you okaii?'' Joe asked her ''i umm..i remember..'' a confused and misplaced Lindsey replied

Freddie smiled ''what do you remember?'' Joe slightly laughed ''what do you mean you remember?'' Freddie rolled his eyes at him '' she doesnt remember anything at the moment.. what do you remember linds?'' he puts his hand on hers again Joe looked at lindey concerned '' i umm.. i remember me and you (looking at joe)having some sort of convosation or arugmement.. about something you said.'' Lindsey was clearly confused

''well its good that you remember something...'' Freddie replied Lindsey looked at him and joe and said ''can you two just go please..'' Lindsey began to feel overwhelmed ''Linds...'' Fredie went to put his hand on hers again but this time lindsey pull her hand away ''please i just want some time alone..'' Lindsey lay back down on the bed while rubbing her head ''yeah you heard her get out..'' Joe said to freddie ingoreing the fact lindsey said both of them ''And you..;; Lindsey replied while looking at joe, Joe sighed while him and freddie made his way out the room, meanwhile Lindsey just looked at her engagment ring confused and upset.

Joe and Freddie made there way out the room while sandy waited ''well?..how is she?'' Sandy asked them as soon as she saw them coming out ''she umm..she doesnt remember..'' Joe said while a devesated Freddie sat down Sandy looked at freddie and then joe ''what do you mean she doesnt remember ?'' ''she doesnt remember anything yet.. but the doctor said she might once she has offically come round if you know what i mean..'' Freddie looked up and said while joe just started into lindsey room ''Let's face it Lidnsey doesnt rememeber any of us.. her memory is completely gone..'' Joe said while still looking into the room.. Sandy put her hand on joes shoulder while a Freddie was heartbroken that he finally told lindsey how he felt and she might not ever remember that is if she did hear him ...TO BE CARRIED ON


	7. Chapter 7

Previously-''she umm..she doesnt remember..'' Joe said while a devesated Freddie sat down Sandy looked at freddie and then joe ''what do you mean she doesnt remember ?'' ''she doesnt remember anything yet.. but the doctor said she might once she has offically come round if you know what i mean..'' Freddie looked up and said while joe just started into lindsey room ''Let's face it Lidnsey doesnt rememeber any of us.. her memory is completely gone..'' Joe said while still looking into the room.. Sandy put her hand on joes shoulder while a Freddie was heartbroken that he finally told lindsey how he felt and she might not ever remember that is if she did hear him...

It was about a week later and Lindsey had just come out of the hospital,Joe was struggleing with Lindsey not remembering him he was trying to take the Doctors advice and give her time but he was despterate for Lindsey to remember him,Lindsey was still staying at the roscoe house but Joe had offered to sleep on the sofa and give Lindsey their bed, it was late evening and Lindsey was in the kitchen trying to make a cup of tea but was clearly confused on how to make or even how she had it Joe walked into the kitchen ''hey..'' Joe smiled as he saw her ''oh hi..'' Lindsey was clearly still confused as she rubbed her hand across her head ''you okaii?'' joe asked concerened s he got closer to her ''umm yeah yeah im fine, im just (lindsey sighed)i know it's stupid but im trying to make a cup of tea..but i..'' Lindsey replied a little embarressed Joe smiled at her'' it's fine.. i can make it for you..'' Lindsey moved to the side and let joe make her for it Lindsey smiled at him ''thanks'' ''here you go and sit down ill bring it to you..''Joe saod wile putting the tea bag in the mugs Lindsey went over to the sofa and sat down not long after joe came over with two mugs and joined her '' here you go..'' joe handed her a mug full of tea Lindsey smiled at him ''thanks'' she took the cup of tea off him Joe said down her on the sofa there was a awkard silence between them until Freddie walked in to the front room Lindsey's face light up ''hey..'' ''Freddie smiled back at her ''hey...u okaii?''''yeah yeah im not bad thanks..'' Lindsey replied while still smiling while freddie walked into the kitchen while lindsey looked back at him Joe struggled to hid his jealously.

Later that night Lidnsey was still sat on the sofa, Joe came down with shoe box ''hey..linds..'' Joe said while walking over to her Lindsey turned off the tv 'hey..whats that?'' Joe sat down on the sofa''it's umm..its a bo of photos of us.. i was hoping we could look at them and see if you could remember something..'' Lindsey sighed ''Joe..'' joe poured the box over and all the photos fell out ''look i know it might not work but it is worth a shot..'' Joe behaviour became manic ''joe..'' ''look just look okaii?'' Joe pushed a photo up to Lindsey ''joe..it's not gonna work..'' Lindsey replied while trying to push the photo back down ''just look okaii?!'' Frededie walked in to the living and was stunned by Joe's behaviour ''Joe..what the hell are you doing?!'' Lindsey got up andleft the house grabbing her jacket Joe sighed ''what the hell were you doing?'' Fredie qickly chased after her while joe chucked the photo and lied back.

Freddie found lindsey at the pub ''hey..'' Lindsey downed her whole glass wine ''dont you think you have had enough?'' Freddie questioned seeing her empty bottle of wine ''im fine..'' Freddie grabbed her arm and helped her up'' okaii i think that's enough..'' Freddie and Lindsey both walk out the pub lindsey stuggled to stay up so Freddie put his arm round her waist Freddie and Lindsey arrived outside the house ''thanks freddie..'' Freddie smiled at her '' yeah well i couldnt let you drink youself into a coma.'' Lindsey laughed ''i dont mean stopping me from drinking i meant for being there for me.'' Freddie raised his eyebrow ''i know..'' Lindsey ccontioned ''Know what?'' a confused freddie asked her Lindsey smiled at him and Freddie was stunned when Lindsey kissed him Lindsey pulled away while Freddie stayed speechless ''i remember...i remember you telling me you loved me..'' Freddie contuined to remin speechless both of them were unaway that a furious Joe watched from the upstairs window...TO BE CARRIED ON ..


	8. Chapter 8

previously- ''i know..'' Lindsey ccontioned ''Know what?'' a confused freddie asked her Lindsey smiled at him and Freddie was stunned when Lindsey kissed him Lindsey pulled away while Freddie stayed speechless ''i remember...i remember you telling me you loved me..'' Freddie contuined to remin speechless both of them were unaway that a furious Joe watched from the upstairs window.

It was the morning after the night before and Joe had slept on the sofa while Lindsey and Freddie were in there own beds both of them were still ununaware Joe had seen them last night everyone had elft the house that morning to go to work or school and it was just the three of them left in the house joe was sat round the tabel just stareing in his coffee when he heard whistling coming, joe looked up and saw freddie coming into the kitchen still whistling ''your in a good mood..'' Joe said in a dark tone Freddie quickly turned around and sighed ''you made me jump..i thought you were at work..'' Joe stared at freddie ''Thought or hoped?'' Joe questioned him ''you what?'' Freddie raised his eyebrow Joe got up and moved closer to freddie joe slighly laughed and ''Playfully'' hit him on the arm ''haha! im just kidding'' freddie awkerdly laughs ''right..'' Joe's dark mood quickly returned as he left the room joe went upstairs and headed towards the bathroom ''linds?..you almost finished?'' joe knocked on the door ''yeah, yeah sorry..'' Lindsey replied while opening the door Joe smiled when he saw her ''you okaii?'' he questioned lindsey moved out the bathroom while towel drying her hair ''yeah,yeah im fine..im just gonna go and get dressed..'' Lindsey smiled at him before heading to the bedroom Joe smiled at her while she walked away before heading into the bathroom.

A couple of hours passed and Joe and Freddie were working in the garage, freddie was confused by joes dark and distant mood joe was under the car ''are you okaii?'' Freddie asked Joe, Joe ingored him and carried on working on the car Freddie gently kicked Joe's leg Joe sighed and rolled out from the car and got up ''what?'', ''what is going on with you?'' Freddie questioned him Joe walked over to the office ''nothing...just tired (joe looked at Freddie) didnt get much sleep last night..''Joe started making another coffee freddie raised his eyebrow ''and that's it?'' Joe tightened his fist and took a deep breath ''yes that's all..'' Joe uncleched his fist Freddie was just about to say something until Lidnsey intruppted ''hey,sorry to inruppt..'' Joe smiled when he saw her and walked past freddie towards her ''dont be daft it's fine..whats up?'' joe asked her ''What's with the books?'' Freddie questioned her Lindsey looked down at the books and smiled ''umm well i was thinking about re-reading some of this medical books..you know try to see if i can remember anything.'' Joe contuined smiling at her ''i think its worth the try...look um im almost finished here if youwant some help?'' joe asked her ''oh right..umm well actually i was going ask freddie..'' Freddie looked up in suprise while joe's dark mood return once again pretty quickly ''well that is if your free?..'' Lindsey added on,freddie smiled at her ''yeah, yeah course..'' Freddie walked pass joe and followed lindsey as she made her way out Joe watched from the distance at freddie and Lindsey laughing Joe threw the spanner he was holding across the room and kicked the car headlines he was working on Joe stopped before starting to smash up the garage finally releaseing the anger he has been holding up since seeine Freddie and Lindsey kiss.

When freddie and lindsey arrived home she put the book son the coffee table and sat down while Freddie made his way to the kitchen ''cup of tea?'' Freddie shouted out ''yeah please..'' couple minuted later freddie joined lindsey on the sofa and placed two mugs on the coffee table Lindsey smiled at him as he sat down '' so what one do you wanna start with?'' freddie questioned while examing the books ''um dunno what's the easiest?'' Freddie laughed ''no point asking me...i dont know anything about medical stuff..'' Lindsey smiled ''that makes two of us..'' she sighed ''hey..(Freddie put his hand on lindsey) it will come back to..just got to give it time..'' Freddie tried to comfort her Lindsey smiled at him before moving closer to him ''you know we do have the house to ourselves..'' Freddie smiled ''yeah we do ..'' Lindseyy smiled at him before kissing him again Freddie put his arm round lindsey waist before pulling away ''Lindsey..'' Freddie sighed ''what?'' a confused lindsey asked ''what about joe?'' this time Lindsey sighed ''look whatever realtionship or history i had with your brother.. (lindsey puther hand on her chest) i dont rememeber it''Freddie gently smiled at her before kissing her Lindsey passionatly responed Freddie pulled away once again ''we can't let joe know..not yet...when the times right.'' Lindsey smiled at him ''when the times right..'' lindsey mirrored Freddie kissed Lindsey again and this time didnt pull away he had one arm round her shoulder and the other on her top thigh while lindsey had one hand on freddie's face and the other on his chest Lindsey and Freddie contined kissing until everyone arrived home...

It was late that night and Freddie was watching tv and Lindsey was washing up the dishes when Joe came over ''i can do those's if you wanna go to bed..'' Lindsey smiled at him ''no it's fine thanks im almost done ..'' Joe noded his head ''right..'' Lindsey felt bad when he saw the look on Joe's face knowing that was the second time she has rejected his help today ''you know what it would be great actually if you could finished these..i might go up i am kinda tired..'' Joe smiled at her ''yeah yeah no problem .. you go on up..'' Lindsey smiled at him and kissed his cheek ''thanks'' Joe watched as lindsey walked out the room Freddie watched Lindsey go up the stairs ''i thnk i might go up aswell..'' Freddie shouted out to Joe before heading up stairs Joe couldnt help but become paranoid as the reason Freddie followed lindsey upatairs but the thought of lindsey kissing his cheek quickly put any douts about lindsey to bed it was just Freddie it had to be concered abou Joe knew he would do whatever it takes to keep them two away from each other...TO BE CARRIED ON...


	9. Chapter 9

Sorry for the lack of chapters as i have had major writers block and have only just got some ideas for the next chapters anyway hope you enjoy...

previously- but the thought of lindsey kissing his cheek quickly put any douts about lindsey to bed it was just Freddie it had to be concered abou Joe knew he would do whatever it takes to keep them two away from each other...

A couple of months had passed and lindsey was finally getting some of her memory back meanwhile Joe was still desprate to keep freddie and lindsey apart and it was working or so he thought It was early that morning and everybody apart from joe and lindsey had gone to work or school, Joe was downstairs making a coffee when he heard Lindsey's footsteps coming down the stairs ''Morning..'' Joe smiled at her Lindsey was busying hetting her bag together and rushing around making sure she had everything ready ''Linds..?'' joe asked while ducking his head to her level ''hmm?...'' Lindsey lifted her head ''you okaii...?'' joe slightly laughed ''yeah yeah sorry just nervous.. wanna make sure i got everything..'' lindsey took a deep breath ''your gonna be fine..i promise.'' Joe replied clearly keen to put lindseys mind at rest ''hmm what if i screw up?'..(Joe put his coffee down and walked over to her) i mean ive not been to work in months ever since to accident.. i dont even rember half of what i suppose to.'' Joe put his hands on her top arms lindsey smiled at him ''yeah hopefully..thanks..'' Joe and lindsey bothsmiled at each other as a jealous freddie watched.

It was later that afternoon and Freddie was watching tv whne Lindsey walked threw the door ''your back early..'' Freddie said before turning back to the tv ''yeah umm i left early..'' lindsey tucked her hair behind her ear before walking to the kitchen Freddie watched her before sighing and turning off the tv and going after her ''you okaii?'' Freddie asked as her put both hands on the counter ''yeah, yeah im fine.. just (lindsey sighs) nevermind want a coffee?'' Freddie walked over to her ''what happened?'' lindsey relxed against the counter ''i just couldnt do it.. i looked at all the stuff i was meant to know and felt like such an idiot..'' Freddie got even closer to her and pulled her in for hug ''hey..you are anything but an idiot..(lindsey smiled) it is gonna take some time..but i still love the bones of you..'' Freddie carried on Lindsey lifted her head ''really?'' Freddie looked down at her ''yeah course forever and always'' Lindsey smiled at him ''ya know.. we have the house to ourselves..and everyone anit gonna be back for a while..'' Freddie raised his eyebrow ''both very true..'' Lindsey took his hand and went to the stairs ''lindsey..are you sure?.. i mean are you ready.. we've never gone that far before.'' Lindsey smiled at him and kissed him ''im sure..'' Lindsey started walking up the stairs before turning round ''you coming?'' Lindsy helf her hand out Freddie smiled at her before taking her hand..not long after Joe arrived home...TO BE CARRIED ON ...


End file.
